csifandomcom-20200225-history
Gone Baby Gone
Gone Baby Gone is the eighth episode in season seven of . Synopsis When a couple snatches a baby, Sophie Walsh, away from her mother, Jill Walsh, and disappears in the resulting chaos, the CSIs are called in to help follow the evidence to find Sophie. The case takes a turn when a DNA test proves Sophie's biological father, Brad Garland, is not Jill's husband, but instead a neighbor who Jill had an affair with. While Brad denies knowing Sophie is his, the CSIs find evidence that proves Brad hired someone to kidnap his daughter. But when the man he hired disappears with the Sophie, the CSIs have to race to find the kidnapper before he sells Sophie to a higher paying buyer in another country. Plot The CSI team steps into help after woman's baby is stolen from her arms in front of a Miami restaurant. Jill Walsh tells Horatio that a man and a woman stole her baby, Sophie, right out of her arms, claiming she was theirs. Back at the Walshs' home, Horatio takes a recent picture of Sophie--one taken by a photographer neighbor at a block party--while Calleigh gets DNA samples from Jill, her husband Stuart and their teenage son Keith. While the CSIs are there, a call comes in, demanding five hundred thousand dollars from the family in exchange for Sophie. Delko asks Keith about a broken window in the house, and Keith tells him someone threw a baseball through it a few days ago. Delko takes the ball and lifts prints from it, but isn't able to find a match for them in the system. Horatio and Ryan find baby clothes in a trashcan near where Sophie was taken, and DNA on them matches a man named Marty Ellis. Jill identifies him as the man who took Sophie, but when the CSIs go to arrest him, they find him dead in his house, the victim of a fatal gunshot wound. Calleigh gets a frantic call from Jill Walsh; her son Keith has taken a hundred grand of their money and gone off to pay the ransom. While the CSIs hunt for them, Delko follows up on the baseball, opening it up and discovering sepia photography developing fluid in it, leading him to Brad Garland, the neighborhood photographer who took pictures of Sophie. Horatio questions the man, who admits to throwing the baseball because Keith was always throwing things in his yard. He tells Horatio that he took pictures of the families in the neighborhood to drum up business. The CSIs track down Keith, but he's already made the money drop in the park the kidnappers specified. There's no sign of Sophie; all that the CSIs find is her binky, with fresh saliva on it. When the CSIs run the DNA on the saliva, they confirm it's Sophie's--and also learn that Stuart Walsh is not her father. Horatio confronts Jill with the knowledge, who admits she feared that her one infidelity resulted in Sophie. She admits to sleeping with Brad Garland, the photographer, and admits to Horatio that Brad is the baby's father. Brad claims to have had no idea Sophie was his, and acts like he wants nothing to do with the child--or supporting her. Calleigh matches the fragmented bullets from Marty's body to a gun used in a robbery a few weeks ago and identifies a suspect in the robbery: Carla Hoyle. The CSIs find Carla, Marty's partner in crime, but she doesn't have Sophie. She tells the CSIs she gave the baby to Rodrigo Sanchez, the mastermind behind the plot--and the maitre d at the restaurant Sophie was kidnapped in front of. Rodrigo caught Carla and Marty pulling a credit card scam at the restaurant and blackmailed them into kidnapping Sophie, telling them Jill walked by with her everyday. Carla killed Marty after they demanded the ransom money, certain he was going to double cross her. Horatio mounts a search for Rodrigo. When Natalia finds a sepia-toned picture of Sophie in Rodrigo's locker, leading the CSIs to conclude Rodrigo and Garland masterminded the kidnapping together. Horatio and Ryan question the photographer, who used the baseball to break into the Walshes' house and get some of Sophie's hair to prove she was his child. Once he learned she was, he hired Rodrigo to kidnap her and bring her to him. Horatio informs him that Rodrigo is missing and never intended to turn Sophie over to him. The CSIs go over a journal found in Rodrigo's locker and discover his plans to sell the baby. They race to the airport, where Rodrigo is about to exchange Sophie for $750 thousand dollars from a couple desperate for a baby. When he spots the CSIs, he flees in his car--only to have it overturn when he gets cut off. Rodrigo emerges with a gun, but Horatio shoots him down and then goes into the car and rescues Sophie. He returns her to her tearful mother, who thanks him profusely. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price Guest Cast * Teri Polo as Jill Walsh * Mark Humphrey as Stuart Walsh * Steven R. McQueen as Keith Walsh * Peter Porte as Brad Garland * Bradley Snedeker as Marty Ellis * Alexandra Holden as Carla Hoyle * Mario Prado Jr. as Rodrigo Sanchez * Charles Parnell as FBI Agent Jacobs * Robert Patteri as Man * Stacy Ransom as Woman * Lak Rana as FBI Tech * Ismail Bashey as Restaurant Manager * Kassie Spielman as Sabrina See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes